


Let Your (Sexual) Beast Out

by blueberry_muffin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you here what I hear? Because it sounds like 'Wolf!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your (Sexual) Beast Out

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh...over 2,500 words of pure pwp...I don't regret a thing! lol  
> I hope any who read enjoyed! Thank you!!

 

 

Chen growled against Baekhyun's neck, feeling the older wrap his legs around his waist as he slammed him into the cream colored wall. Baekhyun groaned as he felt the younger nip and suck at his neck, trailing his lips up to his jaw, pressing himself closer in an attempt to feel the other's radiating heat, bucking up into the hand that was placed against his groin.

 

Baekhyun moaned into the kiss Chen had pulled him into, rutting against him when he felt the hand not supporting him up move from the prominent bulge in his front to trail up his thigh and grab his plump ass tightly.

 

Chen used his tight grip to pull Baekhyun forward, carrying him away from the wall and promptly throwing him roughly onto the bed. Baekhyun didn't have any time to gather any sort of coherent thought before Chen had ripped off his shirt and pressed his lips against Baekhyun's, forcing his lips open with his tongue, roughly assaulting the other's mouth.

 

Baekhyun eventually broke away, leaning back for much needed air. Chen pulled him onto his lap harshly and ran his tongue along his collarbone before he sucked gently at the sensitive spot beneath Baekhyun's ear. The older groaned and rolled his head back, eyes closing as he surrendered to Chen's ministrations.

 

He heard quiet, slick noises fill the air every now and then. Chen placed his hand on the back of Baekhyun's head and pushed him towards his lips, indicating his want for another kiss. He grabbed a handful of the other's ass roughly and pulled him closer to his body, practically gluing him to his side. Baekhyun moaned as he felt Chen's hard cock rub against his own through the fabric of their jeans. “Chen...”

 

The younger smiled into the deep kiss he pulled the older into. His tongue pressed against the other's lips and suddenly, their mouths were in a flurry of gliding tongues, clashing teeth, playful nips and sucks, and rough kisses that left them both breathless. They only broke away at the last moment for oxygen, Baekhyun''s hands gripping Chen's shoulders, Chen's on Baekhyun's waist and cupping his butt.

 

The other clasped Baekhyun tighter to him, wrapping his slim legs around his waist, and hurriedly walking to the bed, panting from his sheer want. He bombarded the other's neck with open-mouthed kisses, causing the other to shudder unconsciously in his strong hold. He took in the unique scent of Baekhyun that flooded his nostrils, invaded his mind and enraptured all of his senses, keeping them on high alert, adrenaline pumping ardently through his veins.

 

When he couldn't take it anymore, Chen forced Baekhyun down onto the bed and hastily stripped him of his clothing, the other doing the same to him. When Chen kicked of his shoes, he tore off Baekhyun's, and threw them carelessly away, accidentally hitting the wall and their shared IHome, pressing the 'play' button on it, causing Baekhyun's IPod to start spewing music.

 

Immediately, a familiar tune flowed through and filled the air. Chen sat up a bit straighter, quirking an eyebrow in a blushing Baekhyun's direction.

 

"You were listening to our song?" Baekhyun rolled his eyes, still flushing. "Well... it's a great song...you should turn it off though...it's on repeat..."

 

Chen opened his mouth, before it formed into a smirk a second later. "Let's not."

 

Before Baekhyun could even think of protesting, Chen's hand traveled down his front and took hold of the other's full erection. He squeezed around the tip lightly and ran his thumb over the bulbous head and leaking slit, watching vividly as Baekhyun tossed his head back. “Chen~”

 

Chen had to bite his bottom lip to contain the moan that was bound to escape as he watched the delectable sight in front of him as Baekhyun writhed when he traced the prominent vein with teasing fingers on the other's satiny shaft. The tip leaked a pearl of pre-come and Chen used it as natural lubricant to pump the other even more smoothly. “Chen, p-please, m-ore...” 

 

Baekhyun was growing impatient for release so he wrapped his hand around Chen's and increased its pace himself. Chen tightened his fist as it traveled up and down the younger's cock. Baekhyun mewled out and bucked his hips up, wanting the other so badly. It wasn't really helping that their new song was playing in the background, making his blood pump faster along with the steady hip hop and dub step beats and Chen's unmistakeable voice in his ears.

 

" _That's right wolf, I'm a wolf...I love you_..." Baekhyun moaned as he felt Chen sing the lyrics, his lips tracing down Baekhyun's neck, making him feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, his blood practically boiling, a result from the charismatic song.

 

Automatically, Baekhyun sang his part, " _I like simplicity_..." Shuddering when Chen sang breathily into his ear. " _The hidden thing within me has opened its eyes now._.."

 

Baekhyun groaned in shock and disappointment when Chen suddenly pulled his hand away. “Chen, what-”

 

Chen moved to the bedside table and took out a bottle of lube. “You were about to cum, I couldn't allow that, I want this to last.” And Chen did. This was the first time in a Krisus knows how long they could actually be together with EXO's hectic schedule of performances and appearances. Chen wanted to stretch this time out as long as he could. Baekhyun, however, was in a different mindset.  _Very_ different.

 

Baekhyun whined out in annoyance, he didn't want to wait, he wanted Chen  _now_. Baekhyun tried to reach for the bottle of lube, but Chen teasingly held it out of reach. He groaned in annoyance, trying to kick the other in his agitation and huffed when his legs held down. Baekhyun huffed impatiently and decided to take things into his own hands. Literally.

 

Considering Chen would probably hinder his release like the stupidly cute troll he was, Baekyun pushed him away harshly and scooted further up onto the bed, his back pushing the pillows to the headboard.

 

Chen huffed in surprise when Baekhyun shoved him back. He looked down in shock when he heard a quiet mewl. Chen's mouth watered at the sight, ' _Auuuu_ ,' sounding in the background.

 

Baekhyun was propped up on the bed, knees bent and feet flat on the mattress. He had one of his fingers stretching his puckered hole, already adding a second, scissoring his fingers. Baekhyun's breath hitched and he let out a loud moan when the tips of his fingers pressed against his prostate.

 

Baekhyun pressed himself back onto his fingers, his wrist feeling the slight strain. His toes curled and his thighs clenched when he brushed his fingers on that small spot of nerve and spongy tissue, his legs falling open even more.

 

Chen let out a groan at the sight, a deep, animalistic sound in the back of his throat. Baekhyun sought Chen's gaze, still thrusting his fingers back and forth, and when he finally had enough of Chen doing absolutely nothing, (that stupid troll) he said breathlessly," Aahh-re you actually gonna d-do something, ChenChen?"

 

That was all it took for Chen to get his wits back together. Two long strides and he was immediately next to his Baekhyun, eyes never breaking contact as he roughly pulled out Baekhyun's fingers and pinned his wrists above his head, holding them there with one hand.

 

' _Ah I love you_...'

 

Baekhyun groaned out his disapproval as his hands were trapped, fidgeting in want, undoubtly frustrated. He shuddered again as he felt Chen at his neck and jaw, nipping, sucking, licking,  _grazing_  his way around Baekhyun's body, claiming it with a variety of marks, each varying in size and color.

 

Baekhyun whimpered loudly as he attempted to get some friction by thrusting his hips up into Chen's, only to be disappointed as the other moved back.

 

Baekhyun had just enough, his patience was as thin as rice paper. He huffed in frustration and nuzzled along Chen's neck, trailing his nose close to his boyfriend's ear. "Chen~.... Fuck. Me.  _Now._ "

 

Baekhyun's voice was seductively alluring, like a siren, and the epitome of sexy, but it had also turned desperately demanding. When Chen heard his boyfriend's plea, his pupils were blown wide, and black as night. He grabbed the bottle of lube he carelessly threw next to Baekhyun, quickly opened it with a pop and poured a copious amount of chilled gel into his palm, gliding his hand over his erection, hissing at the cool liquid.

 

Chen was just about to prepare Baekhyun even more, when Baekhyun grabbed his wrist and bucked against him, their eyes locking and Chen seeing the needy desperation in the other's.

 

'Fine then', thought Chen, quickly lining himself up with Baekhyun's entrance.

 

Never slowing in his motions, Chen nudged his way in, unhesitating. 

 

' _But you're only a rough beast_..'

 

"Fuck!" The both of them moaned loudly.

 

Baekhyun turned his head to the side as Chen's head fell onto his collarbone panting at the silky tightness squeezing his length. The stinging pain from Chen's length stretching him, did nothing to muffle the pleasure Baekhyun was experiencing, mewling at the feeling at being undeniably full, quaking slightly. Chen had let go of the other's arms and Baekhyun's fingers were pressing harshly into Chen's shoulders, nails making blunt red crescents. "Chen!..ahh...m-move...please..."

 

Baekhyun was still so tight, but his need was so urgent, practically palpable and Chen never truly denied him anything, so he pulled back slightly, groaning at how Baekhyun's hole was trying to hold him in, and slammed back into the other. Baekhyun shuddered as the tip of Chen's cock pressed against his prostate, his aim perfect from...repetitive experiences, but it still wasn't enough, he wanted more. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chen's waist, pulling him as close as he could possibly get.

 

They were chest to chest, heaving in breaths as one, the older's straining length stained red, rubbing teasingly at Chen's abdomen every time the pair of power vocals thrust against each other. Baekhyun's breaths came out in breathless pants, knuckles turning white at the force he was gripping Chen's back with, red lines already running down his back.

 

"Chen go, ugh...f-faster."

 

The other drew back, quirking an eyebrow and slamming back into Baekhyun. The older arched up a little and bit his lip to suppress a scream, the force of his bite almost hard enough to break his skin, hands squeezing at Chen's biceps tightly as the older's speed increased and his aim was perfect, and his body was pressed up against him in the right way and just... _everything_  about Chen was affecting Baekhyun like nothing else ever would.

 

' _I feel the sensation, I feel it at once_...'

 

Baekhyun panted Chen's name harshly, screaming it, yelling it, saying it in loud reverent pants, like a prayer falling passionately from his lips. His swollen and shiny lips were right next to the younger's ear as Chen continued to pound into the older with still increasing speed and animal like velocity. "Chen!"

 

Chen was panting as well. The continuous clenching, the soft, milky skin that could put the rarest spun silk to shame, the other practically screaming-no  _singing_  his name, it was all so much, too much. Baekhyun was Chen's raptuous pleasure, was his everything, his love, his feel, his touch, his taste, his  _sensation._ "Baek..."

 

Chen groaned and held Baekhyun's hips in a strong, steel grip, roughly tilting them higher and higher, forcing the other to take in as much of his cock as he possibly could and then some, milky streams of pre-come trailing from the older's filled up hole. "Chen!"

 

Chen groaned as he felt Baekhyun leave more vibrant red scratch marks down his back, face flushing and crimson, swollen lips parted in harsh breaths, a loud moan, mewl or perfectly pitched whine coming out every other second. Chen swore he could hear Baekhyun whine moan out the musical scale.

 

Chen began to nip Baekhyun's neck again as their hips moved erratically, nearing their climaxes. He trailed his lips back up to Baekhyun's face, finding the older watching him with half-lidded eyes, hands moving to Chen's neck to pull him in for a deep kiss, their hips still grinding together, well slicked, like a well oiled machine.

 

' _I'm a wolf and you're a beauty_...'

 

Lips moved together and tongues thrusted into mouths, creating a poor imitation of their insistent meshing lower bodies. Baekhyun was quickly losing whatever breath he had left, but he stubbornly still tilted his head up and kissed Chen with all that he had left. Baekhyun broke away only on the verge of passing out, still dizzy and disoriented and feelings of ecstasy thrilling through him like electricity-no like  _lightning,_  even as he bucked his hips up even higher, moaning.

 

' _Ive fallen for this irresistible, powerful feeling_...'

 

Chen moaned at the sight Baekhyun was presenting him with: a very flushed, very desperate and dazed-eyed boyfriend. Chen loved the way he could get Baekhyun to sing like no one else could-sing his name especially.

 

' _A goddess like you_...'

 

He moaned into the others neck again when Baekhyun slanted his hips up higher, pushing forward harder than before, causing him to sink deeper into the addictive heat, hitting Baekhyun's prostate exactly.

 

' _I can't get enough of you~_ '

 

Baekhyun cried out loudly in surprise as his prostate was pressed harshly by Chen's leaking cock, back arching in a way that it should have undoubtedly broke, legs crushing Chen even closer, thighs straining, his hands gripping and grasping and clawing at a toned back, nails tearing at soft, malleable skin as he came unexpectedly and untouched.

 

"I-I...Chen!"

 

Chen tried to elongate Baekhyun's orgasm as much as he could, panting as he kept thrusting into the older, the other clenching around him sporadically, in concentric erratic patterns, drawing a low moan out of him and milking him of his own orgasm, spilling himself deep into the younger.

 

"Baekhyunnie..."

 

Neither of them said anything as they basked in their glorious aftermath, Chen's face buried into Baekhyun's neck and Baekhyun's face buried in Chen's soft hair. As they both regained their breaths, Chen lightly kissed a bite mark he left on Baekhyun's neck this previous session, and gently pulling out of Baekhyun.

 

' _I'm a wolf and you're a beauty_...'

 

Baekhyun whined at the feeling of emptiness, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the other, like a ribbon securing a present tight, and rested his head on Chen's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the younger vocalist's neck, not paying any attention to the congelaed mess leaking from in between his legs.

 

' _I can't get enough of you, I'm in trouble_...'

 

Chen smiled a soft and satisfied smile and ran his hands slowly up and down Baekhyun's smooth back, caressing the soft unblemished skin, and pulled him closer as well, the both of them sighing in contentment in the warmth of each other's arms.

 

_'I can never let her go...'_

 

_'I'm a wolf and you're a beauty...'_

 

_'I love you..._ '

 

 

***~*~*~*The End*~*~*~***

 

 

 

 


End file.
